What Does The Box Say?
What Does The Box Say? is the 12th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on September 1, 2014. It is the 34th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Plot Gary gets stuck in a box, and the gang tries to get him out Story SpongeBob just finished a workout in the gym at the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. He walked into his room, still wearing his stretchy yoga pants. "Hello Gary!" he chirped. "....GARY!!!!!" To his horror, there was only a McDonald's to-go box on the ground. "Mow!" said the box. "I'M SO SORRY SPONGEBOB!" cried Patrick. "I was eating McDonald's, when suddenly, the box ATE GARY!!!!!" SpongeBob chuckled. "It's okay, he's only playing in the box. I'll get him out," said SpongeBob. SpongeBob tugged on the box. "Patrick....why is the box super-glued?" asked SpongeBob. "Because, I didn't want anything to happen to it," he said. "....that doesn't even make any sense!" yelled SpongeBob. "Not my problem!" said Patrick, eating a Big Mac on the couch. "This is terrible! I gotta Gary out of this box!" cried SpongeBob. Squidward walked into the room. "Squidward! You gotta help me! Gary's stuck in this box!" cried SpongeBob. Squidward examined the situation. "BAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he laughed, and went about his business. Sandy walked into the room. "Sandy, can you help me get Gary out of this box?" asked SpongeBob. "Of course, but I'll need some strong to help!" she said. Squidward busted back into the room. "What was that? You need a strong, dashingly handsome Prince Charming?" he said, taking his shirt off. "....no.....just someone strong......." said Sandy. "Oh.....I've been using that lotion for nothing...." he whined, putting his shirt back on. "Hurry up! Gary will sufficate in here!" cried SpongeBob. Squidward flexed his muscles in front of Sandy. "I may be old, but I still got it!" he boasted. He tried to open the box, but couldn't get it. He strained as hard as he could, but he just fell over. "GAHH!!!! MY HIP!!!!!!" he cried. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital," said Sandy, carrying him out of the room. Plankton and Krabs walked into the room. "Plankton! Mr. Krabs! I need your help! Gary's stuck in a box!" he cried. Krabs examined the situation. "Ahh....I've seen this situation before...." he said. "NO YOU HAVEN'T!!!!!!!" bursted Plankton. Plankton punched Krabs, sending him flying out the window. "That was a bit unnecessary....." said SpongeBob. "WHO CARES! LET ME SEE THAT BOX!" said Plankton. Plankton looked at the box. "What am I supposed to do? That box is bigger than me!" he said, leaving the room. SpongeBob began to panic. "Ohhh....what am I gonna do? I gotta help Gary!!!!!!!" he paniced. Suddenly, Gary walked into the room. "Mow!" said Gary. "GARY??!!" cried SpongeBob. "If you're not in the box....then who is?" Suddenly, a rabbid cat busted out of the box. "MOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the deranged feline hissed. The cat pounced on SpongeBob, and clawed the daylights out of him. SpongeBob woke up in the hospital. "Ohh boy.....what happened...." he whimpered. "You were nearly killed by a rabbid cat!" said Patrick. "And here! I brought you some McDonald's!" Patrick handed SpongeBob a McDonald's box. "Aww, thanks, Pat! You're a great friend!" said SpongeBob. SpongeBob opened the box. Out jumped the rabbid cat. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014